Bow hunters often desire to record a hunt, especially that moment in time when the bow is raised in preparation for a shot, a shot is launched at the target and the target reacts to the shot.
Generally, a hunter does not have sufficient time or space to both aim and fire a camera and aim and fire a bow once a target is spotted, especially since targets tend to move frequently between the time the target is spotted and the time a shot is fired at the target.
A number of devices have been developed for mounting a camera to a bow whereby aiming the bow at a target inherently results in aiming the camera at the target. Exemplary mounting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,725, 4,643,159, 4,890,128, 5,611,324 and 6,556,245, and United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0246910.
While generally effective for allowing the recording of a hunt, such mounts are not configured and arranged to accommodate the mounting of standard cameras, do not properly dampen the recoil effect experienced upon release of an arrow from the bow—resulting in a temporary “blinding” of the camera at a critical point in the hunt, are expensive and/or difficult to use.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive device capable of allowing quick and easy vibrational dampened mounting of a standard camera onto a bow.